Νοσταλγία
Νοσταλγία nostalgia thumb|300px| [[Νοσταλγία ]] - Ένα συναίσθημα. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "νοσταλγία" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με τις λέξεις: "νόστος" (= επιστροφή) και τη λέξη "άλγος" (= πόνος). Εισαγωγή Είναι ένα συναίσθημα που αντανακλά την έντονη επιθυμία και τον πόνο κάποιου για επιστροφή. Οι άνθρωποι που έχουν θετική προσωπικότητα, ώστε τείνουν να θυμούνται και να νοσταλγούν τις παλιές καλές στιγμές και, ταυτόχρονα, λησμονούν το "κακό" παρελθόν, έχουν από τη φύση τους μεγαλύτερη ικανότητα να νιώθουν ικανοποίηση και ευτυχία στη ζωή τους, σε σχέση με όσους κάνουν τα αντίθετα, δηλαδή λησμονούν το ωραίο παρελθόν και επικεντρώνονται στις κακές στιγμές του, σύμφωνα με μια έρευνα αμερικανών ψυχολόγων. Οι ερευνητές του πολιτειακού Πανεπιστημίου του Σαν Φρανσίσκο, με επικεφαλής τον καθηγητή ψυχολογίας Ράιαν Χάουελ, που δημοσίευσαν τη σχετική μελέτη στο περιοδικό “Personality and Individual Differences” (Προσωπικότητα και Ατομικές Διαφορές), σύμφωνα με τη βρετανική «Τέλεγκραφ», μελέτησαν τις περιπτώσεις 750 εθελοντών, συσχετίζοντας τα χαρακτηριστικά της Προσωπικότητας καθενός με το επίπεδο ευτυχίας του. Η έρευνα έδειξε ότι οι εξωστρεφείς άνθρωποι είναι αυτοί που μπορούν καλύτερα από όλους να λησμονήσουν το άσχημο παρελθόν και ενθυμούνται συνήθως τις καλές στιγμές, συνεπώς έχουν μια εσωτερική προδιάθεση να αντλούν ικανοποίηση από τη ζωή τους. Το αντίθετο συμβαίνει με τους εσωστρεφείς νευρωτικούς. Η μελέτη κατέληξε στο συμπέρασμα ότι τελικά η στάση ζωής και η νοοτροπία κάθε ατόμου παίζει μεγαλύτερο ρόλο για το υποκειμενικό αίσθημα ευτυχίας, ακόμη και από τις ίδιες τις αντικειμενικές εμπειρίες του ή την τύχη του. Αλλιώς, επιβεβαιώνεται ότι αν κανείς τείνει να αντιμετωπίζει την Καθημερινότητα με «θετικό» τρόπο, ο βίος του γίνεται ευτυχέστερος, ενώ αν συνεχώς διαμαρτύρεται και εστιάζει στη «σκοτεινή» πλευρά, ο βίος του γίνεται δυστυχέστερος. Μάλιστα, σύμφωνα με τους ερευνητές, αρκεί να αλλάξει κανείς μερικά μόνο στοιχεία της Προσωπικότητάς του και όχι όλη την προσωπικότητά του εκ βάθρων, προκειμένου να βελτιώσει σημαντικά το επίπεδο ικανοποίησης και ευτυχίας στην Καθημερινότητά του. Η έρευνα, ακόμα, επιβεβαίωσε πόσο σημαντική είναι η «χρονική προοπτική» ενός ανθρώπου, ένας όρος που καθιερώθηκε από τον ψυχολόγο Φίλιπ Ζιμπάρντο του πανεπιστημίου Στάνφορντ και δείχνει ότι, αν ένας άνθρωπος είναι εσωτερικά προσανατολισμένος στο Παρελθόν, στο Παρόν ή στο Μέλλον και με ποια ψυχική-νοητική διάθεση (θετική ή αρνητική), "επενδύει" κάθε μια από τις τρεις χρονικές καταστάσεις. Έτσι, διαπιστώθηκε ότι σε πλεονεκτικότερη θέση βρίσκονται οι άκρως εξωστρεφείς άνθρωποι που είναι και οι ευτυχέστεροι, επειδή έχουν συνήθως μια θετική και νοσταλγική άποψη για το παρελθόν και γενικά κάνουν λιγότερες αρνητικές σκέψεις, ούτε μετανιώνουν για όσα έπραξαν ή τους συνέβησαν. Οι Αμερικανοί ψυχολόγοι συστήνουν στους ανθρώπους να εστιάζουν περισσότερο και να ανακαλούν με νοσταλγία τις ευτυχισμένες αναμνήσεις τους ή να «ξαναδιαβάζουν» τα παρελθόντα συμβάντα της ζωής τους μέσα από ένα θετικό «φίλτρο», ώστε να μειώνουν την χρόνια και συχνά τραυματική επίδραση των αρνητικών γεγονότων στην Προσωπικότητά τους, κάτι που συμβαίνει κατά κόρο στους νευρωτικούς, οι οποίοι καθίστανται «δέσμιοι» του Παρελθόντος τους. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *συναίσθημα * ψυχή Βιβλιογραφία * Simon Bunke: Heimweh. Studien zur Kultur- und Literaturgeschichte einer tödlichen Krankheit. (Homesickness. On the Cultural and Literary History of a Lethal Disease). Freiburg 2009. 674 pp. * Boulbry, Gaëlle and Borges, Adilson. Évaluation d’une échelle anglo-saxonne de mesure du tempérament nostalgique dans un contexte culturel français (Evaluation of an anglo-saxon scale of measurement of nostalgic mood in a French cultural context) *Dominic Boyer, "Ostalgie and the Politics of the Future in Eastern Germany." Public Culture 18(2):361-381. * Simon Bunke: Heimweh. In: Bettina von Jagow / Florian Steger (Eds.): Literatur und Medizin im europäischen Kontext. Ein Lexikon. Göttingen: Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht 2005. Sp. 380-384. * Coromines i Vigneaux, Joan. Diccionari etimològic i complementari de la llengua catalana Curial Edicions Catalanes, 1983 * Davis, Fred Yearning for Yesterday: a Sociology of Nostalgia. New York: Free Press, 1979. * Hofer, Johannes, "Medical Dissertation on Nostalgia." Bulletin of The Institute of the History of Medicine. Trans. Carolyn Kiser Anspach 2.6 ((1688) Aug. 1934): 376-91. * Hunter, Richard and Macalpine, Ida. Three Hundred Years of Psychiatry:1535–1860, NY, Carlisle Publishing, Inc, 1982 * Hutcheon, Linda "Irony, Nostalgia, and the Postmodern" * Jameson, Fredric "Nostalgia for the Present." The South Atlantic Quarterly, 88.2 (1989): 527. 60. * Goodman's lclark.edu * Thurber, Christopher A. and Marian D. Sigman, "Preliminary Models of Risk and Protective Factors for Childhood Homesickness: Review and Empirical Synthesis." Child Development 69:4 (Aug. 1998): 903-34. * Dylan Trigg, The Aesthetics of Decay: Nothingness, Nostalgia, and the Absence of Reason (New York: Peter Lang, 2006) http://www.peterlang.com/index.cfm?vID=68646&vLang=E&vHR=1&vUR=2&vUUR=1 * Nostalgia cartoons from 70's and 80's (in Polish). * Linda M. Austin, 'Emily Brontë's Homesickness', Victorian Studies, 44:4 (summer 2002): 573-596. *"The Memory of McGuffey" - Nostalgia for the McGuffey Readers *Simon Bunke: Heimwehforschung.de *BBC Four Documentaries - The Century of the Self *Nostalgia Central - Pop Culture, music, televison and more... Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *